


What Dreams Are Made Of

by Katieykat513



Series: Crack Too Strong [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dolls, marinette is adrichat's number one fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: They were action figures, not dolls! Only Manon called them dolls, and she would never see the Adrien Agreste action figure that Marinette just bought....so what was the harm in staring at it now?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Crack Too Strong [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178159
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	What Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> oops I adricracked XD

Marinette sighed as she stared at the doll she had in her hands. What made her think it was ok to buy an action figure of her “very good friend,” Adrien? She just really wanted to see how accurate it was. She had saved so much money to buy the thing and now it was here...and it was perfect. 

His emerald green eyes sparkled in the light of her desk lamp. His soft clothing was almost identical to what he actually wore. She would know, she had fallen on him enough times to know the feel of the cloth. 

She sighed as she turned the doll over, it even had his perfect booty in his tight denim blue jeans. She had been staring at those assets walking away for far too long, and at seventeen, it made her throat more dry than it used to. 

She turned him back over to look at his face again, running her hand over his stiff, but still perfectly styled, golden hair. 

“Why can’t I just tell you how I feel? Why is it so hard to get words out!?” she sighed in frustration, banging her head on the desk. 

She turned her head to the side, looking away from the Adrien doll, noticing the chest she kept Manon’s dolls in. Sticking on the top was her Chat Noir action figure that her mom had gotten her, along with her Ladybug action figure; both had left there for the next time she was over. 

Marinette stared at Chat’s lifeless green stare and sighed, before reaching down and grabbing the doll. She turned him over in her hands, running her hand over his belt tail, and up to his little kitty ears. He was just as well done as the Adrien doll, perhaps being made by the same company. 

She gave the toy a soft smile, “Why can’t I confess like you do, chaton? You tell me all the time how much you feel for me and I turn you down everytime. Give me that strength to tell Adrien how I feel about him, knowing that he is such a great guy that he wouldn't make fun of me or laugh, even if he does turn me down,” she rambled to the doll.

She waited, staring at the doll, waiting for him to answer, but of course he did not. She sighed, “Of course you aren’t going to answer me, you’re a doll.” 

She placed the doll on her desk, next to the Adrien one, and sighed. She stared at both of them and picked them both up. She stared at Adrien in her left hand, his soft smile, coiffed hair, and gentle green eyes stared back. She looked at Chat Noir in her right hand, his cheeky smirk, wild mane, and electric green cat eyes stared back. 

“Maybe...maybe I can have Chat just do it for me.” she said to herself. “Pfft. That’s laughable. Especially if he found out I was Ladybug, he’d never do it. He’d fight Adrien for me and then Adrien will get hurt,” she sighed. 

She turned the dolls to face each other. She placed them in a fighting stance and…

*************

“You’ll never have her, pretty boy! She’s  _ my _ lady!” Chat declared, Marinette using a tough, manly voice to imitate her partner. 

“I think you underestimate her decision making! Clearly she will choose me, over a mere cat!” Adrien shot back, Marinette spoke in a dreamy, soft tone to imitate her friend. 

“You think you have a chance with her? She is more awesome and beautiful than you could ever compare to her!” Chat cried, his hand over his heart, swooning over the thought of his lady. 

“I have a better chance than you! For who can compare to the might of Ladybug, but Marinette herself! A second rate superhero like yourself can’t even begin to compare how awesome she is!” Adrien stomped his foot in anger before he marched over into Chat’s face. 

Chat began stomping his way into Adrien’s face at the same time. They approached each other and glared angrily into each other's eyes. Soft green meeting electric green. 

Suddenly, Chat’s face relaxed, he took a step back, and shook his head to rid himself of his anger, “Or maybe...she’s not the one I truly want.”

Adrien relaxed his stance as well, giving Chat a skeptical look, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Chat reached his hand out, placing it on Adrien’s face. “Maybe...all this time, I’ve wanted...you, Adrien.”

Adrien gasped, “Chat!” he leaned into Chat’s hand on his face, soaking in the touch he so desperately craved. “You can’t compare to Ladybug or Marinette because you’re incomparable! There is only one you!” he said with a loving sigh. 

Chat brought his other hand up, resting it on the back of Adrien’s head, carding his claws through his golden locks. He brought his lips close to Adrien’s, stopping before he reached them fully. He looked into Adrien’s eyes, as Adrien stared back, “Tell me you don’t want this,” he whispered against his lips.

“I want this, Chat. I want you,” Adrien whispered back. He threw his arms around Chat’s shoulders and their lips met.

Chat tilted Adrien’s head as his lips devoured the model’s. He combed his hair through Adrien’s, wishing he could feel its silky texture without his gloves on. Adrien yanked away from him, leaving Chat to chase him. 

“Don’t run from me, hot stuff,” Chat breathed out.

“Chat, we can’t!” Adrien whispered back.

“Why not, my love?” he caressed Adrien’s cheek and combed his hair, calming him down. 

“My father would never allow me to date a superhero. Our love is cursed to be doomed from the beginning!” Adrien’s eyes glossed over with tears, one threatening to escape. 

Chat reached out with his thumb, careful of his claw, and wiped the offending tear away, “It’s not doomed. Did you forget? I’m a superhero! I can come to your house, through your window, pick you up, just like this,” he reached down and surprised Adrien by picking him up bridal style as Adrien threw his arms around Chat’s neck to keep from falling. “And I can jump back out your window and we can run away together! Never have to see the sneering look your father gives you, or the distasteful candy cane outfit he wears, as he calls himself a fashion designer!” Chat rolled his eyes.

“Oh! My hero! I love you so much, Chat! Take me away from this terrible life of stardom and lights and cameras! Away from demanding fathers! Away from your demanding life as a superhero! We can take my inheritance from my mother, get married, and live in the countryside away from the madness! We can adopt three kids and a cat, and we can have a hamster, and we can name it-”

********

_ Sniff. _

The imagination bubble popped, Marinette looked down to see the dolls in her hands, Adrien in the arms of Chat with his stiff plastic lips on Chat’s. 

_ Sniff sniff. _

Marinette looked to her right and screamed, falling to the floor at the surprise appearance of her partner, who had somehow gotten into her room without her hearing, placed her spare chair next to her, and was now sniffling with tears formed in his eyes as he stared at where she was holding the dolls. 

“Chat Noir! What are you doing here!? How did you get in so quietly!?” she placed her hand over her heart, trying to keep it in her chest.

Chat sniffed and looked down at her as she crawled back up in her chair, “This was so amazing! It was a perfect scenario!” His watery smile made her heart twinge.

Finally back to regular seated position, she placed her hand on his shoulder, “Chat are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” he sniffed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just the whole scenario really, really got to me. You know? It was truly beautiful.”

“Whole...scenario?” she questioned, looking at the dolls, thinking about everything that she had made them say out loud. She froze and looked back at Chat quickly. “And uhh, what exactly did you hear me say?” she squeaked.

Chat chuckled at her squeak, giving her a watery smirk as he tried to dry his eyes, “That you wanted Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste to fight over you...” he paused, unsure if he should continue but whispered, “my lady.”

Marinette squeaked, her face lit up like a stop light, she threw her hands over her face, and muffled back, “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” 

Chat chuckled at her again, “Well it’s too late for that, isn’t it, Marinette.” 

“Just...pretend you didn’t hear anything!” She waved one hand at him but he caught it in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing it. 

“My lady is stubborn and bossy, but never cruel to take her partner's memory, would she?” he pouted, giving her sweet kitten eyes. 

Marinette covered her eyes harder, “I can’t be affected if I don’t look directly into the kitty eyes!” 

“But, Marinette, how will you go on without your eyesight! Besides, you don’t want me to go tell Adrien about all of this do you?”

Marinette gasped and looked at Chat, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“I don’t know, I think it would be funny, don’t you think? ‘Hey Adrien, I heard that Ladybug plays with our dolls at home!’ And I bet he’ll go, “Oh my gosh, Chat Noir! That’s amazing! You’ll have to get me the doll so I can autograph it for her! And maybe give it a little kiss too!’” Chat grabbed the Adrien doll and a fine tip black sharpie from Marinette’s desk, pulled down the doll's pants and signed Adrien’s signature on it before giving it a little kiss on its face. 

Marinette was speechless and tried to grab the doll from Chat, but he held her back as he grabbed the Chat Noir doll. He grabbed the silver fine tipped marker from the desk, “And I will tell Adrien, ‘Hey! That’s a great idea! I should sign mine too!’” He signed his superhero symbol paw print into the butt of the Chat Noir doll and took both of them and set them back on the desk closest to her. 

She frantically grabbed Adrien and rubbed the kiss from its cheek, “What did you do!? That was permanent marker, Chat! I’m never going to get it...off…” She stopped mid sentence as she pulled the pants down to look at the signature on Adrien’s butt. “This is  _ his _ signature,” she stated in disbelief, looking up to Chat.

“That it is,” he answered back with a soft smile. A smile that did not belong on that face. 

She looked back at the doll and looked back up to Chat, speechless. 

“You see, I love that scenario, but I’m afraid it’s impossible really. Adrien, he’s just so soft, and there is the trouble that he is in love with Ladybug. Like obsessively so!” His eyes grew big and a cringe went across his face. “It’s so bad that he told himself he’d never love a girl who wasn’t her, and of course being the gentleman he is, never actively went looking for her secret identity. But it also meant he couldn’t see how much the girl that sat behind him in class liked him to the same extent. So blinded by the love of another that the feelings of a different face were foreign, no matter how much that other person felt for you.”

Marinette blushed even deeper listening to Chat, or should she say Adrien, speak of his own feelings toward Ladybug the same way that she felt toward Adrien. “We’re idiots!” was the first thing that blurted out of her mouth before she slammed her hands over it to keep it from talking. 

“That I will have to agree with you, my lady,” he laughed as he pulled her hands away from her mouth. “Now are you going to let me kiss you or do I have to make out with Adrien first? Cause if so, you might have to lend me the rabbit miraculous so I can go fetch tomorrow's Adrien. Hopefully it won’t mess up too much of the timeline by going to the future. I’m sure there are some rules somewhere, I’ll just ask fmmmpphh-” 

Chat was cut off as Marinette lunged forward, threw her arms around his shoulders, and captured his lips in hers. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap as they devoured each other’s lips, both fighting for dominance. 

Marinette pulled away, gasping, “I am willing to explore that option at a later date, preferably before I give out the rabbit miraculous permanently, but I think right now I am very much ok with both of you being one person right now!”

Chat had no time to respond before Marinette’s lips were back on his, making out until she sent him away. He came back the next day as Adrien to an excited Manon who now had a signed Ladybug and Chat Noir doll.


End file.
